1. Field
This invention relates to timed operations and more particularly relates to applying timed operations to non-timed functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Programmers typically write software using libraries of functions and Application Program Interfaces (API). The functions and APIs are referred to herein as functions. Using functions enables a programmer to quickly add tested code with a desired functionality.
Unfortunately, many functions do not support to timed operations. A programmer may use a timed operation to terminate a function if the execution of the function exceeds the timeout time interval. For example, a programmer may wish code to execute a search function, but terminate the search function if the result is not found within five milliseconds. However, a search function in a typical library will not support a timed operation.